Replaced
by Dikanetheanimefreak
Summary: What would you do if after spring break your school was invaded by Naruto characters? Max and Koda are about to find out how to deal with it. Eventual Pairings inside. Rated M just to be safe. Its most likely T though.
1. Bus ride and scheduals

Ok, so this is my first fanfiction that i'm making with my best friend Max. Their are going to be very random moments. . .so. . .enjoy!

Eventual Pairings:

KankuroxOC, MadaraxOC maybe some slight SasorixOC

I do not own Naruto. . .sadly enough! if i did then sakura would have never been born!

* * *

Replaced

It was such a beutiful morning. Birds chirping, and wind blowing, carrying the scent of Spring. A quite peacful day. . . _**"Click Click Boom! I'm on the radio station, tour around the nation, leavin' the scene in devistation!" **_. . .that is, it _was_ a beutiful morning. Groaning I picked up my phone, which was the cause of the annoying disturbance, and turning off the set alarm. "Don't go back to sleep hun!" Ah yes. . .school. Knowing that mom was on the prowl I rolled, quite literally, out of bed **(K:Which I don't recommend) **to get ready. Throwing on some ripped up jeans, my gir shirt **(K:He's just so adorable! The gir from Invader Zim) **and a pair of fingerless gloves, I stumbled to the kitchen.

_**~Time skip to bus stop~**_  
Leaning against the bus stop, I waited patiently for the bus or my friend. . . .whichever came first. So while I wait I'll tell you a little about myself. My name is Nikki Koda Doku, but everyone just calls my Koda, if they don't I don't answer. . . .simple as that. I'm currently 16 years old with straightend black hair that comes a little past my shoulders. Grey eyes **(K:I love grey eyes, if you look closely they look like spiderwebs) **with gold flecks. I'm. . .short to say the least, standing at only 5'5 and _not_ happy about that. My personality you will most likely figure out on your own. And my family is a subject for me to know, and you to, eventually, find out.

**Smack!**

"Ouch! Mother Fu**er!" I rubbed my sore cheek. "You shouldn't space out." Said a shrugging Max. "Didn't have to smack me" I mumbled grumpily. "Yeah well you'll live." Max, my bestest best friend EVA! said in her defense. Max's real name is Maxine but she hates it. She has black loose curly hair that goes a little above her middle back and icy blue eyes. She's 5'7, which I envy, and is clueless sometimes. She's 16, but she's the baby of the group, since she's the youngest. Today she was wearing jeans and a black long sleeved shirt with a silver heart on it. Why she wears shirts like that, i'll never know. Just then the bus decided to pull a speed racer on us and screech to a sudden stop.

**~No one's POV~**

Max's and Koda's eyes could rival an owl's. "Well, get your lazy ass's in here" came the gruff, impatiant monotone voice of their apparently new bus driver since their old one reminded everyone of Dumbledore **(M: and unless dumbledore is taking steroids I seriously doubt this is him!!!). **Max, being the loveable spaz she is, jumped in surprise. Koda almost fell over from shock. "I don't like to be kept waiting, so I suggest that unless you want to be left, you get on the damn bus." the same voice came again. Max shakily climbed onto the bus, while Koda almost ran her over. **(K: I didn't want to be left!!!) **

Max got a good look at the bus driver when she walked past. He had shaggy ripe strawberry hair, mahogany colored eyes, and a very annoyed look on his face. Koda didn't bother looking at him, she was to busy scurring down the aisle.

**~Time skip! At schooooooool!~**

The bus skidded to a stop, one or two of the students flew over the top of the seat in front of them. "Get your asses out of my bus!" the grumpy bus driver shouted. Everyone scuttled obediantly off the bus. "Man, someone needs to pop a midol." Koda grumbled to Max as they got off. The semi-familure bus driver slammed the sliding door shut after the last two students walked slowly off. "Damn pests" he mutterd after them as he drove off after the other busses, almost ramming an old grandmother passing in front of him "Damn people!" he roared slamming on the breaks and leaning fumingly back in his seat. 'I can't believe I'm actally doing this...' he pouted darkly, his mind fuming as his cherry eyes followed the tottering woman. "Yeah I see you muttering about me! LETS SEE YOU DRIVE BETTER!!" He yelled after her through his tiny bus window before hitting the gas and speeding off almost hitting her again, this time on impulse.

_**~Max's POV~ **_

I looked warily around then slowly down at Koda, a grin playing at my lips. "Er...Koda...your schedule is upside down..you can't actually be reading it" says with a laugh. Watching Koda's distant gaze on the misleaded schedule. "Hmn? Oh..." she said lazily turning the schedule over he glazed expression turning to exasperation. She snatched my schedule away. I narowed my blue eyes.. she's always so grabby, and snatchy. Grumbling I noticed Koda's eyes match her mouth, them both widening with disbeliefe. "Whats wrong Koda?" I said dully. "We have only two classes together!!! TWO!!!!" she said whining slightly. My heart sank "Aw..." I said biting my tongue bitterly. Classes with Koda were always the best....not having her would be like swallowing hot sand. When I'm alone, in a class it feels like nothing goes on inside me, as if I'm made of a mushy stone. My tongue sticks to the roof of my mouth, and I chew on my bottom lip untill it bleeds. Koda hastily shoved my schedule in my hands "Stupid office people!! We had like... five classes last year..." she pouted more. I smiled to lighten the mood, "Hey atleast we have first period together" I grinned broadly leading her to the Chemistry room. "Yeah, yeah" she mumbled.

* * *

Shory I know. But the next chapter will be longer! As soon as Max either gets her internet back up or comes over!


	2. Strange oddities

**~Koda POV~**

The two things that I noticed when I walked into the classroom were: One, the teacher wasn't in the room, and two, my classmates were throwing paper balls and airplanes at each other. Which was unusual for chemistry class. Mr. Flintz was the strictist teacher in the land! Max went and sat down in the front of the classroom. . .the freak. I, on the other hand, went and sat in the back of the classroom. Max looked up at me with a betrayed look on her face. I heaved a great mournful sigh, and moved to sit by Max. . .at the front. . .where the teacher can always see what im doing. . .stupid Max. Her betrayed look immediatly changed into a joyous one, her whole face lighting up. "Thank you Kodaaaaaa," she beamed. "Yeah, yeah," I sighed heavily, looking back at my seat hidden in the shadows longingly. My eyes watering when someone sat down in it. . .sob. "What's wrong?" Max asked, clueless to my dilema. "You know what my problem is!" I sobbed out, "I hate sitting in the front, the teacher always knows what i'm doooiing! I'm not a goody two-shoes like you Max." She stared at me for a minute, her face blank. "Um. .I'm not a goody two-shoes. . ." she muttered darkly. I smirked slightly to myself knowing that I got her. "Oh yeah? Prove it," I said, still trying to keep my sad act up. She sniffed defiantly. "I will!" She stood up bravely and marched to the back of the class. I followed happily, with a victorious smile. But then I saw my plan fail as her face fell, her courage failing her. I walked over to my seat in the shadows to find. . .a nerd sitting in MY seat! With his nerdy butt in MY cool seat! "Get. Out. Of. My. Seat!" I warned with a low voice. The nerd wheezed, giving a sly smile. "No." I narrowed my eyes dangerously. "Yes." His smile turned into a distorted smirk. "Give me a kiss and maybe i'll think about it." I picked him up by the front of his nerdy shirt, pen protector and all, tossing him easily aside and sitting in MY seat. The nerd let out a sorrowful sigh, scrambling to the front of the classroom where he _belongs._ Max sat down nervously next to me. At that moment, 20 minutes into class, our teacher decided to come in. I shifted slightly in my seat, Mr. Flintz was never late. EVER! "Maybe it's a sub," Max said quietly, reading my mind like she always does. "Or maybe Mr. Flintz finally got lucky," I muttered. She smirked, "Not likely. . .maybe he died." she whispered the last part darkly, her eyes widening dramaticly. "A reeeeaaaaal PAINFUL death" she hissed through her teeth. Realizing now half the class was staring at her. Max's face turned a dark red as she stared down at her desk, I couldn't help but laugh at her. "Go on with your own buisness." I snapped at the class still laughing. They all turned muttering under their breath's, what about I don't know. . . don't really care, atleast their leavin' us alone.

**~No one's POV~**

The class became silent suddenly as the door shut. Everyone turned to look at the intruder, who had his face buried in a book. He looked up as if agitated that the class was there in the first place. He walked slowly, almost dramatically, to the front of the room, shutting his book reluctently. "Yo," he said as he started to write on the board. Koda raised her eyebrow annoyed that the teacher was trying to 'be hip' with the teens. Something was really familiar about him though. Like the way he had silver hair that defied gravity, a mask that covered half his face, and a lime green sweatband tilted slightly over his left eye. "My name is Mr. Hatake," he said in a slighlty monotone voice. Max looked over at Koda with a bewildered look, thinking the same thing she was. Much of the class was looking at each other and muttering about their strange new substitute. The class passed in a blur for Koda and Max, who were still trying to figure out where they had seen their teacher before.

**~Max's POV~**

I stared over at Koda not wanting to leave her. I was a clingy person so, now that we didn't have anymore classes together for awile. . .I sighed walking to English. Well First Period is probaly going to be the only exciting thing that was going to happen. Because had to be the oldest, most boring, thing that had ever happend to this school. I sat down in the FRONT of the class. . . sitting in the back alone for me was like I was about to have sex or somthing. I freak out majorly. Haha. . . let me rephrase. . . it was like I was going to have unprotected sex whith a hobo who just told me he had 7 diffrent STD's. NOT going to happen, Koda would have to be there for that. Just like in first period. I looked around dully looking for the fun sucker, wondering where the old bat was lingering, I checked the shadows of the room first, knowing deep inside that hag would pop out somwhere. I wonderd to myself what her parents thought of her. . . not that they would be alive. My eyes widend for a minute as I eyed the graffiti on the olive colored desk. What if they were alive?!? They would be like the oldest people in the world, my eyes scanned the room. Where was she? That leech lived in the school, everyone knew it, after her husband died the princible had to make sure the woman left the classroom before he locked up the school. It'd become routine for him, after he found out she was camping out in the teachers lounge. Then he had to drag her out kicking and screaming. For a 87 year old she put up quite a fight. "Hmn.." I wonderd aloud still not catching sight of her slumping figure. What I did catch sight of though was a man behind the desk. What the? Did she evolve??! No. . . No. . . Another sub. His face was burried in a green notebook used to check roll. As if he were trying to mezmorize it. Once he looked up from the notebook everyone could get a good look at him. He had chestnut brown hair put up in a high ponytial. . . .girlish right? He had brown eyes and a scar from his right cheek, and across his nose to his left cheek. He gave out the kind of vibe that he was a people person. I smiled lightly to myself, Koda wouldn't approve. But still, no so really no one could complain, who knows maybe someone actually might pass this class now that they might have a teacher they can understand. . . and that can hear them. I remember last year the class could be yelling while she was talking and she never noticed, but we could be quet working and she'd be yelling at us to shut up. . . Stupid old hag.. hopefully she got the clue, to leave. I shiffted forward in my seat as the new sub stood slowly bringing the notebook with him. He turned to the marker board writing in neat writing his name out. Never looking away from that book. When he stepped back what was written was, 'Mr. Umino'. He faced the class boldly smiling "Hello class. My name is . I'll be your teacher for the rest of the year. Forgive me if I get your names wrong." he explained kindly his eyes meeting all of ours. 'Aw he's nice' I thought happily leaning back, a relaxed feeling traveling through my limbs. This is going to be a good year. . .

**~Koda's POV~**

I walked slowly down the hall, funeral music playing in my head. Art was my next class, and my favorite. . .to bad I hate the teacher. His name was Mr. Jones, and he NEVER made up his mind! Whenever I needed his help on my projects he'd tell me to do something. Then it didn't look right so i'd go back up to him like the idiot I was and he'd tell me to go back to what I already had! Ugh! I can already tell that he was going to be worse this year. I sat down in the middle of the class, to mopey to sit in the back and not desperate enough to sit in the front. I pulled out my sketchbook silently and looked up at the teacher's desk. What I saw was NOT what I was expecting. He. .she. . .it. . .what the fuck is that?! IT had long blonde hair up in a ponytail with a section of hair covering it's left eye and IT had light blue eyes. It had a bored look on it's face. Everyone that was in the class was gawking at our teaccher or the day, even me! Up on the board


	3. Notice

Ok, so I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a long time. This weekend Max and I might write more, and then i'll publish. If she's lost interest in this fanfic then I will finish writing it myself!! I will not let this die!!!

Lee-Yosh! So youthfull!!!

....ok Lee, you can go now


End file.
